Princess
by ausllylover
Summary: Ally came to the conclusion in the shower where she would run off into a third world country and live the rest of her life in despair. (Or she would run to Mexico and become a farmer, but she also does not like physical labor, so that was out of the question.) / or when Ally is sick, so Austin takes care of her. *ONE-SHOT* [austin/ally]


As the loud chimes rang through her room from her alarm clock, Ally Dawson groaned and stumbled off of her bed. A loud _thud _erupted from her spot where she just collapsed. Ally sighed, not even bothering to get up. School was just _not _worth the effort to drag your uncomfortable ass out of bed and look all nice and cute, because that's something Ally was not the best with.

After lying a few minutes on the ground, Ally decided to get off the ground from her cozy lump on the floor. She tried to ignore the pounding headache. As she turned on the hot water for her shower, she almost immediately regretted getting up from that _nice and cozy lump_. School was just not worth it today, or any day at all, really.

Ally came to the conclusion in the shower where she would run off into a third world country and live the rest of her life in despair. (Or she would run to Mexico and become a farmer, but she also does _not _like physical labor, so _that _was out of the question.) Anything was better than school, really.

After the hot water began to turn cold, she finally decided to trudge her way out of the shower. She dried her hair thoroughly, and put on her clothes. She always picked them the night before, knowing she may feel shitty once in awhile, and today was definitely one of those shitty days.

Oh, who the hell cares about makeup anyways? She barely put on any makeup anyways, so no one would notice. Plus, she really didn't feel like putting up with the crap about putting on a little eyeliner. Hell, winging it was hard.

She made her way down the stairs, grabbing her backpack on the way down. The smell of pancakes filled her nostrils, and she smiled in content. At least something in this shitty day will turn out right.

Ally's mother, Penny, heard Ally come down the stairs, and sighed with relief. Ally was usually an hour early to school, considering she loved to help out with the committee, and well, she _was _the head captain of the school committee. Now, there was barely 30 minutes to get to school until she was late.

"Oh, Ally dear! Thank goodness you're up! I was starting to worry that you were dea—" Penny immediately stopped her sentence. "You don't look too well, sweetheart. Maybe you should skip school today and rest up a bit."

"That's a no," Ally said. "No matter how much I want to miss school today, and I _really _want to miss school, I can't have a bad mark on my perfect attendance record! What would college professors think of me when they see that I'm not committed to my studies, and they won't accept me to go to college!" Ally screamed out in horror.

"Dear, calm down," Penny said, trying to sooth her daughter. "You're already excepted into MUNY and you're only in a Junior. Nothing to worry about, dear. Besides, just a little mark—because you _do _look awfully sick—won't look so bad. You can take a sick day every once in a while."

"But mom!" Ally whined. "I can't miss school!"

"Woah, this sickness must really be getting too you. Usually Ally Dawson never whines."

Ally gasped in horror. "You're right! What if this sickness is going to get to my brain and brainwash me until I forget who you are, or even worse, who Austin is!"

Penny merely laughed. "Wow dear, I feel honored that you respect your best friend more than your mother."

"Oh, sorry mother. I didn't mean it like that," she said sheepishly, a light pink creeping up in her cheeks.

"And is Ally Dawson _blushing_? Oh this must definitely be a sickness to her head, quick, call the doctor!"

"MOM!"

_:::_

As soon as her mother pulled up into the school, Ally Dawson immediately regretted the decision to go to school today.

"You don't have to go today, you know that right? Just take a day off, I bet you just feel a bit down because of all the stress and schoolwork," her mother said.

"I know, I know," Ally mumbled. "I just—the school or stress never gets to me! Maybe I'm just actually sick, and I really do need a little rest."

"Are you suggesting that we go back home and rest? I'm all up for it, dear. It's all up to you."

"No! I meant after school, I'll sleep after school. I already finished all of this years homework during the summer anyways, so I don't have any homework to worry about."

Ah, classical Ally. "Alright, just call me if you need anything!" Penny called out to Ally.

"Will do!" Ally calls back at her. And with that, Ally Dawson skips off into the school.

_:::_

"Hey Ally!" Austin says happily, opening his arms for the daily Ally hug.

"I'm not in the mood for a hug," Ally shoots at him, and slams her locker.

"Woah—_what_?"

"I don't feel like hugging you right now, how is that such a surprise?" Ally mutters, obviously annoyed.

"I don't think I have ever heard those words come out of your mouth, and I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to hear them come out of your mouth again." Ally replies with nothing. "Wow, you look like shit today."

Ally gapes at him in surprise. "_WHAT_?" she stutters out.

"Alright that came out wrong. You just don't look your best," Austin complies, with a wince as Ally shoots him daggers. "Is anything wrong? Who do I need to beat up?"

"No, Austin," Ally said exasperated. "Nothing's wrong and no one needs to get beat up."

"Do you promise?" he asks her, taking out his pinky.

Ally rolls her eyes at the childish boy, but complies anyways. "I promise," she says, locking his finger with hers.

Austin nods his head. "So...about that hug?"

_:::_

Now, Ally was _really _regretting the decision to go to school today. She felt like absolute and utter shit today, and basically everyone knew it. You can tell when someone is sick, especially Ally. Normally she was a happy, cheery, go-lucky girl that thought learning was the most important thing in the world. When she is sick, she's a downer, has no pep, and thinks that there is no use to learning shit like math at the moment. When she's sick, she's Trish.

All Ally wanted to do right now instead of Calculus was curl up in a ball and cry.

And Ally Dawson _never _cries.

As lunch rolled around, Ally thanked god for today's lunch, Meat Monday. (She absolutely hated Meat Monday and was considering going vegan because of this). She knew if she added the schools meat to her being sick, she would surely throw up and get sent home. But her attendance was too important to her, and she couldn't risk it. Nada. Zilcho.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you look like Edward from Twilight," Trish says, coming up to Ally with the usual un-peppiness in her voice.

"Wow, Trish. You're such a joy to be around," Ally deadpans.

"Thanks, it's natural," she shoots back with a flip of her hair. Ally holds back a chuckle and sullenly stares at her. "Anyways, today is Meat Monday."

"I know," Ally says with disgust and she crinkles her nose. "I just want to go home."

"Did Ally Dawson admit she wants to go home? Is this a new world, zombie apocalypse? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?!"

"Sweet gesture Trish, but no," Ally says with no voice and no excitement. So unlike Ally.

"Wow, you're the one that isn't a joy to be around right now." Ally ignores Trish. "Anyway, so Austin was telling me today in class that you totally rejected one of his hugs this morning. What's _that _about?"

"You want to know all the juicy gossip huh?" Ally asks Trish like a puppy. Trish rolls her eyes, but nods her head anyway. "Alright, I'll tell you a little secret," she says, and leans into Trish. Trish's ideas don't end into what she thinks she is going to say. "There is no gossip."

"Aww man, Ally! You can't do that to a girl who has big dreams and big gossip!"

"Well that's just too bad," Ally snaps.

"Alright..." Trish drags.

A beat passes by.

"Look!" Trish finally says, eyeing their lunch table. "Austin! Go talk to him, because I don't really feel like dealing with your shitty mood right now."

"Trish!" Ally says. "You know I don't like swearing!"

"Well that's just too bad," Trish snaps, repeating what Ally had said. She got her.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him." And with that, Ally walks off to Austin Moon.

"Ally!" Austin says cheerfully.

"Austin!" Ally repeats, faking her enthusiasm. You could spot that from a mile away.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, suddenly coming concerned for her.

"Nothing, really," Ally says, obviously lying because _damn_, she is pale. Well, she is always pale, but today she is like a ghost.

"Mhmmm," Austin drags, obviously seeing past her lie.

"Nothing," she repeats, more firm this time.

And then Ally flinches. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just the chills," she lies again.

"Stop lying to me, I'm not dumb."

"FINE," Ally retorts finally. "I just don't feel the best today."

"That part is obvious," Austin wittingly replies.

"Do you want me to tell you what is wrong, or not?" Ally snaps.

"Continue," Austin says quickly.

"I—just.. I just have a horrible headache, and a few shooting pains. But other than that, I'm good." Austin gave her a look. "Alright, so I may have sneezed a few more times that normal, and my eyes seem to be watering, and I had a coughing fit twice in English. It's also kind of cold in here, don't you think?"

"Holy hell, Ally. You're really sick."

"What makes you think that?"

"For one," Austin says. "It's at least 75 degrees in the cafeteria." Ally blushes. "Come here," he says. Ally starts to protest, but Austin knows she'll come. "Ally. Come. Here," he demands. She decides not to protest anymore, due to his low, dangerous voice. He places a hand on her forehead, and her breath hitches. A thousand butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she doesn't know why. "You're really hot."

Ally blushes furiously. "Did you just imply that I'm hot?"

"Oh _god_!" Austin mutters out. "Not like—not like that!" Ally stifles a small laugh. "But, I guess I could say you _are _hot. I mean, have you looked at yourself. Damn," Austin whistles.

"AUSTIN!" Ally stutters. Austin smirks at her and her getting red. He liked it when he embarrassed Ally.

"Anyway," Austin says, getting up from his seat. "We should get you home."

"Wait, what?" Ally asks him, like she doesn't believe whats coming out of his mouth.

"I—um said that we should get you home," Austin repeats himself, obviously confused.

"No way! Uh uh!" Ally says, shaking a finger at him. "I am _not _skipping school with you, bud! Not a chance!"

"Did I ever imply that you were skipping school with me?" Austin asks her.

"Yeah, you did! I'm not going to skip school with you, I have a perfect attendance record to keep up, I can't ruin my reputation!"

Austin face palms himself. "We're not ditching school, we're taking you home so you can simply _rest_. Like a normal human being when they are sick."

"Still, no!" Ally mutters. "I mean, I have homework, quizzes, teachers to talk to about extra credit, and all of the above! I need to stay. On. Top. Of. Things!"

"Ally stop," Austin cringes. "First off, you finished all of your homework and quizzes during _summer_, which is _totally _not normal, by the way. Second off, you need to cool down. It's just one day so you can _REST_."

"What about extra credit, I need to get all my grades up to above an A+ average!"

"Holy crap, Ally! You already have your grade above humanly possible, what else do you need? Like, do you just go to school for the entertainment?"

"No," Ally counters. "I go to school to learn. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Austin only rolls his eyes. "But don't you already, like, know everything? Aren't you like the new Einstein or something?"

"That's an honor to be called that, but no. I know I know every subject down to the bone. I go to school to learn life lessons."

Austin stares at Ally blankly. "Wow, so deep," he says with no emotion whatsoever. "Just call your mom and tell her I'm going to take you home."

"But what about your classes? Do you even care about your education? How are you going to go to MUNY with me if you have a D average, Austin?"

"Shut up." Ally opened her mouth to say something rude back, but Austin stopped her. "Stop worrying about me, okay? You seem really out of it, okay? As of right now, my grades are not important, and you getting home to rest it. So just shut up and let's get you home."

Ally gives out a defeated sigh. "Fine," she grumbles while dialing her moms number. Her mom answers on the third ring. "Mom?" she asks.

"Did you throw up? Life crisis?" her mother quickly asks.

Ally lets a small laugh bubble. "No, nothing like that. Austin just going to take me home, if that's okay, so can you, like, call up an excuse or something?"

Ally could even _hear _her mom soften. "Alright, dear. I'll call them after I get off the phone with you. I'm going to be at work when you get home, so just don't do anything too bad."

"Thanks mom," Ally smiles. The phone goes silent. "It's A-OK with her."

"Perfect!" Austin says, clasping his hands together.

"You should text your mom about skipping school," she says.

"HELL NO! Do you know how pissed she would be at me if she found out I skip school on a weekly basis?"

"Daily," Ally corrects.

"Fine," Austin grumbles. "_Daily_. She would be totally pissed, and I would be grounded for the rest of my life."

"That's why you shouldn't do it. I'm going to tell her eventually when she has me over for dinner," she scolds.

Austin eyes grow as big as saucers. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Ally smirks.

"Are you serious?"

"No, of course I'm not," she replies lightly with a laugh. "Even though it is _truly _horrible that you skip school, I won't tell you out on it."

"Oh my, thank god! You scared the shit out of me."

"Maybe."

"ALLY!"

_:::_

Ally personally thanked the Lord for making this shitty day come to a not so shitty day. I mean, she was spending the day with her best friend while not going to school, while being sick! Okay, maybe the last one was kind of a downer, but man, she did get out of school for it! _Good things come to good people who wait_. As she got into Austin's car, she sighed as her face hit his leather seat. _So nice and comfy, I could just fall asleep right here_.

"Happy?" Austin asks her, purely amused.

"Yeah," she says, ignoring his sarcasm. "Really happy."

A beat.

"Stop staring at me," Ally demands.

"I—was—I was staring?" Austin asks her, turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Mhmm," Ally says, suddenly becoming very sleepy. "You were looking at my lips, specifically."

Austin was now as red as a tomato. "Shut up, Ally Dawson."

"Don't tell me what to do, Austin Moon," Ally drawls. She takes in a long yawn. "Take me home, will ya."

"Yes, my majesty," Austin replies sarcastically.

"That's what I like to hear."

Once Austin drives out to Ally's driveway, Ally is almost fast asleep. He doesn't want to upset her or wake her from her sleep, so he finally decides on carrying her to her bed. Ally seems to do some kind of protest, like weakly putting her hands on his (_rock hard_) chest and attempting to push him away. She also makes some barely audible noises like a kitten, which he finds absolutely _adorable_.

Once he is up in Ally's room, he puts Ally comfortably in her bed and tucks her in. As he goes to go to the store to go get her some medicine, he hears Ally whine.

"Don't go," she mumbles sleepily, not aware of the words coming out of her mouth.

"I have to go the store to get you medicine, princess."

"Princess?" she slurs. "I definitely like that name. Call me that more often please?"

Austin smiles. "Yes, princess." Austin stands up to go, but Ally whines again.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store to go get medicine for you," Austin replies kindly.

"But I don't _like _medicine, Austin, I like _you_." Austin eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I have to go make you feel better."

"It doesn't make me feel better that you're going to leave me alone," Ally barely musters, still not aware of her current state. She must be sleep talking.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Ally doesn't replies, but hums as if she is giving him approval to go. Austin takes the queue and leaves sleeping Ally alone.

He's back in a quick 30 minutes with huge jar of liquid medicine in his hand. To his despair, Ally isn't sleep talking to him anymore and seems sound asleep. He decides to take this time and observe Ally and her beautiful face.

Even though she is awfully sick, he still think she looks beautiful. He face is flushed, and her hair is spewed all over the face. Her small fingers are clutching softly to her covers. He knows shes not wearing makeup, and he absolutely loves it. He loves her more natural self and how she is fun and caring. She's breathing through her soft, plump, pink lips. Plump, soft, pink lips that are absolutely kissable, in his part.

_:::_

After a few hours, Ally's body starts to wake up, leaving her in a hazy mess. She blinks away the spots floating in her eyes. She looks around her room for a moment, and suddenly sees a familiar face and body slumped up against a chair.

Austin's head is drawed low, so his blonde bangs hang over his shut eyes. His head it also tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder. She can hear him snore, and she chuckles a bit because of this. In Austins right hands is a bottle of liquid medicine that is pink.

As she gets up to use the bathroom, Austin seems to stir awake. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks Ally, his voice hoarse and low from just waking up. She finds that insanely attractive for some reason.

"To.. um, go to the bathroom?" she tries. Her voice comes out as a squeak.

"You lost your voice, huh?" Austin asks, obviously not trying to laugh.

"Austin!" Ally squeaks.

"It's like you're going through puberty all over again," Austin notes, and Ally sends him daggers with her stare.

"Excuse me?" she bellows, well as well as she can when her voice is just a memory. "I'm pretty sure that was you."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Anyway, medicine time."

"I'm not digging this whole "medicine thing" idea," Ally says, putting air quotations marks around "medicine thing".

"Oh yeah, I totally recall now that you said you didn't like medicine but you liked _me_," Austin noted, give Ally a small smirk.

"What?" she squeaks. "I never said that!"

"Mhmmm," Austin says. "You _totally _never said that."

"See, you just said so!" Ally argues.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm, princess?" Ally ignores him. "But seriously, take the medicine. Now."

"What are you, my mom?" she spits.

"Not really, I'm your man best friend so I guess I can't really be considered your mom, but really, if you want me to be your mom, then so be it." Ally shakes her head at his stupidity. "Ally, I'm serious. Take the medicine."

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" she whines uselessly.

"Nice try, love. If you don't take it, I'll force you to. I'll shove it down your throat."

"You would never do that," she complies.

"You're right, I would never do that. I would shove it down your ass."

"AUSTIN!" Ally screeches with all her might, but it barely comes out as a normal voice.

"Which one, throat or butt? Your choice, princess."

"Just give me the freaking medicine," Ally says quickly. Austin smiles with victory, while he hands her the small jar with pink medicine in it. She gulps it down, disgust on her face.

"Beautiful," Austin notes. "Now, all you need to do is take that three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner until your cold is gone."

"Don't make me do that!"

"Butt or throat, Ally. Your choice." Ally looks at him horrified, but Austin only smiles.

A beat of silence passes.

"Now what?" Ally finally asks.

"Well, I'm crashing here the night anyways," Austin said casually. "No way in _hell _are you going to school tomorrow."

"You're not sleeping over here, Austin. What about my mom and dad? What about your mom and dad?"

"No worries, I already called my parents about it." Ally gives him a look. "Alright, I told them I was staying at Dez's, but you can twist the truth once in a while, right?"

"Well, in your case. Every day."

Austin ignores her rude remarks. "Your mom has some meeting as this weird African Jungle retreat. She called me while your were sleeping. Also, your dad is at some guitar convention or something, he left a message on the house phone."

"I mean, it's okay if _I _miss school tomorrow, but what about _you_? I can't make you miss another day of school."

"I was going to ditch anyways, no biggie."

"Then why are you spending the day with me, all withered up and sick, instead of hanging out with like Dallas or one of your cool friends or something? Why me?"

"You're sick, Ally. I can't just leave you alone in a house all by yourself while you're sick. I would feel awful if I did, trust me. Even if I did go hang out with one of my friends, I swear I would check up on you every five minutes, which I guess isn't even really hanging out. Nevertheless, I'm not leaving your side until you are perfectly well taken care of and you get ice cream every five minutes."

"Sounds pretty good," Ally's hoarse voice comes out. "But no more skipping after tomorrow."

"But _whyyyyyy_?"

_:::_

Austin and Ally were lying next to each other in Ally's bed. Normally, she would never let Austin do this. One: she is terribly sick. Two: it's awkward to have a boy in her bed, let's be honest here. That just sounded wrong. But until Austin's begging got annoying, she finally let the puppy-dog-eyed boy get what he wanted. Like always.

"And then she was like 'Woah dude! Hold on there, put down the banana!'" Austin says, recalling a fond memory. Well fond for him at least, not for the other people involved in the story he was telling.

Ally laughed. "What happened next?"

"I legit had to give my banana to the police because it was apparently evidence that the dude flushed the pamper in the toilet. People sometimes," he says, shaking his head. "Well, I eventually got the banana back, because it had, and I quote: '_Nothing to do with the crime scene. Ironic, huh?' _Anyways after that, they gave the banana back to me and I ate it. Pretty thrilling tale."

"Really?" Ally asks, disgusted. "That banana touched a hobo's.. you know what? Never mind." Austin just merely laughed at Ally's innocence.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, until Ally finally spoke up. "What do you see in me?" she asked shyly.

"What?"

"I mean.. I mean that you are this uber duber popular dude that has every girl wrapped around his finger. You can get do whatever you want, literally, and you get away with it. Like, why did you decide to stay friends with me? I know we are partners and all, but how do you manage to still be friends with me and all of my boringness?"

Austin smiled. "Have you met yourself?" Austin asked Ally. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with Ally Dawson? Everyone wants to be friends with you, I just got lucky and got the chance."

"But.. why?" she asks timidly.

"You're super nice," Austin starts. "And super sweet. You really care for everyone, and you don't judge someone until you know them personally, which is an amazing trait to have, and really rare. You genuinely care about everyone, and you put up with everyone's shit, including mine. How do you do that, by the way?" he asks. "Anyway," he continues. "You laugh at the stupidest things, which I find adorable. You're quirky, funny, and just a joy to be around in general. You're really beautiful, too. Like, you may not be able to believe or anything, because that's just how humans are. They see the beauty in everything else, but not themselves." Ally was a deep shade of crimson as of right now. Austin ignored the blush creeping on his cheeks. Why was he embarrassed, he was just telling her the truth. "You have a really nice smile, that can brighten up anyone's day. You can make anyone who feels down be happy in a moment. You just have that kind of talent, and it's amazing what kind of a person you are."

Austin continued. "You're also musically talented, which that one is obvious. It amazes me what you can do with the piano. Don't even get me started on how good you are on the harmonica." Ally smiles. "Did I mention you have nice cheekbones? Because you do."

"Do you really mean that? Like _really _mean that?" she asks him incredulously.

"I _really _mean it."

Then Ally sneezes on Austin.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she mutters out. "Oh god, you're now going to get sick."

"It's okay, it's okay. I never get sick anyways," Austin explained.

"Oh yeah?" Ally asks raising an eyebrow. Her voice squeaks a bit, but Austin bites down the laugh.

"Oh yeah," Austin replies nonchalantly, leaning in a bit closer to Ally.

They're awfully close, they're basically breathing the same air, and both of them knew this. But they didn't dare to pull away. Austin studied Ally's eyes for a moment, before he realized what he should.

_Idiot_, he said mentally.

And then Austin closed the space between them, not that there was much. He placed his lips firmly, but gently on Ally's lips. She kissed back almost automatically. Austin smirked, realizing the affect he has on her.

But she has the same affect on him.

Ally wrapped her arms around Austin neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Austin pushed her against the bed, so he was on top. Ally played and tugged with his hair, and Austin thoroughly enjoyed it. The kiss was slow and soft, just the way Ally liked it.

Austin nibbled at her bottom lip, making Ally moan. He stuck his tongue in her parted lips, and started to explore her mouth, memorizing everything. After he explored her mouth for a bit, he took their lips apart and started to suck and nip at her neck. Ally shuddered at his lips upon her skin.

He may have left a few hickeys, but hell, he didn't care. Soon, Ally pulled away, leaving Austin confused and sad.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked.

"You're _totally _going to get sick now!"

"What makes you think that?" he asks her.

"Well first off, you totally just stuck your tongue in my _sick _mouth."

"You enjoyed it."

Ally thinks for a moment. "I did," she finally says. Austin can't believe what he's hearing. Ally Dawson admitting something! This sickness must have brought out a new side to her.

"So did you just imply that you liked me kissing you?"

"I did," she confirmed.

"What would happen if I kissed you again?" Austin asked her, becoming dangerously close.

"I would _love _if you did that," she confirmed once again.

Austin was about to kiss her one more, but Ally put her finger on his lips. "Uh uh."

"What?"

"You already kissed me, don't you _dare _kiss me again when you're going to get sick!"

"I don't get sick, Ally."

"Yep, tell me that in the morning."

They sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes, then Austin spoke up. "Okay, I like you."

"I think I got that off by you kissing me."

"I know, I know. Just, like I want you to date me Ally. I want to be your only, I want to be yours," he replied simply.

Ally stared at Austin in shock. This boy was just full of surprises tonight, wasn't he? "I..I want to be yours, too."

A sense of relief goes off Austin, and he sighs happily. "Well, since I'm staying the night, we better cuddle, don't ya think Ally?"

"I couldn't agree more."

Ally got under the covers, and Austin got under with her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her closer. Before Ally drifted off into sleep, Austin whispered one thing into her ear, thinking she wouldn't remember. She did. "You're beautiful, princess."

_:::_

**Two Days Later**

"Don't say you told me so," Austin said quickly, lying on his bed, his face covered with tissues.

"I would, but your stuffy, sick, voice is so sad. But still. I told you so! Ha, I win!"

"It was worth it," he mumbled.

* * *

**fin.**

**and thats a wrap! hope you enjoyed my insane fluffy crap. holy shit, this was really fluffy.**

**anyway, review if you liked or loved! :)**


End file.
